


【灿橙包】纠缠不清(下)

by xiutiepie



Series: 单篇合集 [10]
Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiutiepie/pseuds/xiutiepie
Series: 单篇合集 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816831
Kudos: 4





	【灿橙包】纠缠不清(下)

当初和朴灿烈发展成这样的关系也是个意外，还不是昌珉哥送的酒，说是哪儿的特产，也不知是怎么酿的金珉锡喝一杯就觉得头晕脑涨、迷迷糊糊间就和同样喝完酒回来走错房间的朴灿烈滚上床了

金珉锡喜欢金钟大，但对这个外号金多情的弟弟，金珉锡始终不认为两人会有什么结果，更别提告白

似乎是自己醉酒时不小心将这件事告诉了对方，隔天顶着宿醉的头痛一睁眼便看见朴灿烈裸着上身侧躺在身边，带着一点邪魅的笑开口：原来哥喜欢钟大？

其实朴灿烈也没威胁自己什么，只是偶尔敲开他的房门问他明天有什么行程，然后顺理成章的走进房内，锁上门。

金珉锡也说不清是什么原因，或许是一早醒来身上围绕着别人的体温的感觉不坏，总之两人就这么半推半就的持续这种关系

直到金钟大说有话想和自己谈谈那晚，这一切都还算正常

*

房里的灯光被刻意调暗，微弱的暖色灯光下隐约可见床上交缠的三个身影，断断续续响起的水声和微弱的呻吟不难想像这张床上正在发生什么事

“嗯、哼嗯...”

“珉锡哥...还可以吗？”

“可以可以，珉锡哥喜欢被碰那里。”

“朴灿烈你闭嘴啦！”

金珉锡的衬衫被褪下扔在床尾，牛仔裤褪了一半挂在大腿，双手被拉起固定在头顶，金珉锡整个人几乎是躺在朴灿烈身上和他断断续续的接吻

压在他身上的金钟大舔舐挺立的乳尖，另一边则用手轻轻拉扯搓揉，引得金珉锡漏出破碎的呻吟

“呜...”

此时金珉锡的嗓音不似平时在节目里一般高亢，反而有些低沉、又软软的，像困倦的小猫在撒娇，一声一声搔痒着金钟大的耳膜，金钟大滚动了下喉结

“...”

朴灿烈停下和金珉锡的接吻，手指伸进后者嘴里搅动沾取些唾液，就着液体从颈部刮搔、从锁骨滑落到胸前，覆上了金钟大正在进行爱抚动作的指尖

然后，一把推开取代

“呀！”

“嗯唔！”

两个声音同时喊出，只是一个是炸毛，一个是因为快感

朴灿烈垂眼挑眉，手指没有停下揉捏，“公平竞争，别撒娇。”

“要撒娇也不会跟你！”

金钟大恶狠狠的骂了句，把金珉锡拉进怀里抱到床的另一侧，欺身用力印上自己的唇，同时继续爱抚两个乳尖

朴灿烈侧躺在一旁默默看着两人纠缠，趁机伸手往金珉锡空着的腰侧掐揉

被两人一齐挑逗抚弄的刺激太过强烈，又因为隐约的悖德感让金珉锡几乎要受不住，腰肢微微扭动用已经兴奋起来的部位蹭着金钟大同样烫得灼人的硬挺

“...碰碰...我呜...”

听着哥哥软软的哀求金钟大的理智一下子断了，迅速将金珉锡的底裤连着牛仔裤全部褪下搓揉那颜色漂亮的性器，另一手接过朴灿烈朝自己扔来的润滑液挤出些在穴口按压了一会儿，便迫不及待地伸进一根手指

“哈嗯...！”

金珉锡扭动着腰，表情不是太好，金钟大见状连忙放缓了动作，借着润滑液一下一下刮搔着炙热的内壁

“呼...呼啊...哈...”

手指在穴口和深处来回抽插，金钟大瞧着金珉锡舒缓了不少的表情，忍着快要爆发的欲望尽量放缓动作帮哥哥扩张，但一旁喋喋不休的朴灿烈却让他的理智线游走在另一方面的边缘

“你行不行啊金钟大？珉锡哥看起来不太舒服啊。”

“你能不能闭...”

“你找得到让哥舒服的地方吗？找不到就让位换人，我示范给你看，哪里能让珉锡哥最舒服我可清楚了——”

“不需要！”

朴灿烈啰啰唆唆了一大堆无非就是在提醒金钟大自己从前和金珉锡有过的数次亲密接触，金钟大被这么一闹气得够呛，拔出扩张的手指扶着自己的硬挺就直接送进了金珉锡体内。朴灿烈见状吓了一跳，想阻止却根本来不及

“欸，金钟大你等...”

“呀啊！！”

被爱抚到了一半正有些舒服的穴口忽然被强行进入，金珉锡痛得失声尖叫、腿ㄧ软跌趴在床上，手紧紧扭着床单、咬着牙不断深呼吸试图减轻后方剧烈的不适

“哥、哥...？难不成是...第一次？”金钟大也被吓了一大跳，愣愣的问道

“啊...呃——”

看着那张发白的小脸微微点头，金钟大愣了半秒便恶狠狠的瞪向朴灿烈，后者毫不退让的回瞪

大概是喜欢金钟大的心意让金珉锡感到愧疚，即便朴灿烈如何劝诱拐骗也没有同意做到最后一步，久而久之朴灿烈也放弃了就这么将就他，所以两人的情事一直停留在互相爱抚，最多也就被朴灿烈插入手指按压前列腺

而金钟大当然不可能知道这件事，朴灿烈也没有好心到特别提醒，也或许有面子上挂不住的成分在

但两人都知道此刻不是吵架的时候，现在是照顾金珉锡要紧

现在退出去只会徒增疼痛，金钟大不愿让怕痛的哥哥更不舒服，于是弯下身不断亲吻金珉锡的耳垂和后颈，低头在哥哥耳边低声安抚

一旁的朴灿烈稍稍扶起金珉锡的腰，伸手握住半软的性器上下爱抚，试着让前面的快感遮盖后方的疼痛

这么安抚一阵后金珉锡的表情明显放松许多，后穴也不再死死咬着金钟大不放，金钟大试探性的动了下

“啊...”

金珉锡顿时呻吟起来，但声音里没了痛苦倒是多了点甜腻，前面也因为朴灿烈的爱抚重新硬了起来

“呼...哥、还疼吗？”金钟大小心的问着

“哈啊...哈、嗯，还 还可以...你...可以动一动...”

金钟大松了口气，扶着人儿的腰正打算稍稍挺动，却被一旁的朴灿烈拉住手臂

“又怎么了？”

“等等，换个姿势。”

说着，朴灿烈抱起跪趴着的金珉锡让他双手扶着床头板，大长腿一伸跨进了两者之间，直接在交合的两人下方舒适地躺平

金珉锡愣了一下才发现对方这个位置正好把脸正对着自己勃发的部位，羞得小脸发烫直觉想往后躲，但身后就是在他体内的金钟大，这一晃腰只让金钟大在耳边粗喘了声根本没有改变现状

朴灿烈把手枕在脑后欣赏眼前的美好景色，恶质的笑道，“你们继续。”

不需要朴灿烈善.意.的提醒，金钟大咬着牙缓缓摆起腰撞击金珉锡湿热的内壁，一面轻咬对方红透了的耳垂

“啊、呀啊！不、等等——”

虽然充分的爱抚已经让痛楚消失，但硕大的物体进入身体抽送的异物感还是让第一次经历的金珉锡有些手足无措

“珉锡哥...你的里面好热...唔...”金钟大靠在耳边轻叹，惹得他敏感的缩了下

“嗯、哼...讨 讨厌、不要说...”

金钟大观察着哥哥的反应慢慢加快抽插速度，随着性器涨大挺进了更深的地方，前端忽地擦过一块软肉让金珉锡浑身一震惊叫出声

“噫、呀啊啊！等一...钟大、钟大！”

“这里吗...哥喜欢这里？舒服吗？”

“不、不行...太—-啊啊啊！”

金钟大没有错过对方瞬间敏感的反应，按着他的腰往那块地方集中戳刺，金珉锡被顶得腰都软了，性器颤抖着跟随撞击的动作将液体低落在朴灿烈的腹肌上。朴灿烈看着那一晃一晃的粉色性器，忽然伸手按住金珉锡精壮的大腿，迫使对方压低下盘靠近自己后毫不犹豫的张嘴含住了他

“朴灿——！”

这么突然的刺激让金珉锡差点直接射进朴灿烈嘴里，以前不是没有被朴灿烈口过，但一边被进入一边被含住又是别样的快感了。金珉锡紧抓床头板忍着不间断的刺激，用力得手指关节都泛白了

这期间金钟大仍九浅一深的撞击着，柔软的内壁不断挤压吸吮着性器带来的快感让金钟大爽得头脑一片空白，撒娇似的用脸颊蹭蹭金珉锡的脖子，催促对方转过头和自己接吻

“啊...嗯嗯...唔嗯哼...”

“哥...喜欢你...”

“嗯...钟、钟大...钟大...”

两人粘腻的交换了数个吻，金钟大才恋恋不舍的放开喘不过气的金珉锡继续挺动腰大力抽插。金珉锡觉得自己快被那根物体顶穿了，每一下抽插都比前一次更加深入，又每每抵在那个让他最要命最爽的地方，更何况前头还有朴灿烈卖力吞吐着，双重的快感让他的呻吟染上哭腔

“唔...等一下、换我。”

嘴里含着性器让朴灿烈的声音含含糊糊的，金珉锡没有余力去听清，只是无力的用手推着朴灿烈的头让他别含自己边说话，听着羞得慌。倒是金钟大许是因为比格line的默契一下子便听懂了，不满的哼了声又大力顶弄几下、反驳道

“唔、不可能，之前没进去...现在也别想。”

“公平竞争？”

“休想！”

“...好吧。”朴灿烈皱着眉，忽地对嘴里微微跳动的性器缩起脸颊用力一吸，舌头同时舔弄前端的小孔

“呀啊啊啊——！”

金珉锡吓了一跳，后穴因前面的刺激蓦地缩紧让金钟大受不住的低吼一声，更快速的在他体内抽动，动作越愈发粗鲁不客气，却又舍不得再次弄疼他似的，用力抽插一阵后就用唇摩挲亲吻那通红的后颈，等对方因体内麻养的感觉不耐地摆腰，才开始下一轮的活塞运动

这样体恤多情的举动让金珉锡心头一阵骚动，身体也滚烫了起来，他轻喊着金钟大的名字，撇过头主动索吻

金钟大心中狂喜，舔了舔唇接过这个吻，但此时两人交合的地方却突然传来一股异样的感觉

“呀啊...！”

金钟大低头一看，原来朴灿烈的手指不知何时竟挤进金珉锡还含着金钟大性器的后穴，浅浅的勾弄着才惹得金珉锡惊叫出声。想破了头也没想到对方会做出这种荒唐的举动，金钟大一时看傻了眼愣是忘了生气

“嗯嗯！呀、我...不行...！要、要出来了、放...”

粗糙的手指在靠近穴口附近时轻时重的摩擦，引得另一人肿胀的性器在体内跳动更刺激着肠壁，从没受过这种异样快感的金珉锡再也坚持不住，身体一软松了手、被身下的朴灿烈撑住挪到自己肩上，哼唧了两声便摆着腰射进朴灿烈嘴里，被对方一滴不剩全喝下肚

高潮的同时后穴绞紧了金钟大，金钟大低吼着快速撞击数十下，性器涨到最大后顶着那个敏感的点一口气全射进还蠕动着的肉穴，热液浇灌在体内的快感让金珉锡抽搐着又射了一些透明液体，正好飞溅到朴灿烈脸上

“啊...哈啊、哈...对、对不...”

金珉锡瘫倒在金钟大怀里剧烈喘息，累得连句道歉都说不完全

“没事，哥的，我不介意。”

朴灿烈眯着眼沾了些液体，伸手抹在金珉锡艳红的唇上后撑起上身低头吻住他

“唔唔、嗯...”

刚高潮的身体还十分敏感，金珉锡一下子软在金钟大身上承受着这个吻，朴灿烈一面吻着金珉锡一面抬眼看着金钟大，想当然后者一把将他推开了

“真的不给进？”朴灿烈挑眉

“不给。”金钟大噘起猫咪嘴抱着哥哥，一副誓死护食的样子

“...没办法了。”

朴灿烈不耐烦啧了声，靠近金珉锡耳边小声说了些什么，金珉锡还没缓过神来也不知听懂了没，只是愣愣的点头，缓缓抱住朴灿烈的脖子由着对方把自己往前带让金钟大半软的性器被动地拔离后穴，混浊的白色液体顺着大腿流出，一前一后的两人看着，眼神都暗了些

“来，珉锡哥累了吧，先躺着。”

将人儿放在床上，朴灿烈直接在枕头旁坐下朝金钟大笑着招招手

金钟大当然没这么听话，板起脸瞪他

“干什么——”

“钟大...”

忽然一声低软的奶猫声传进耳里，金钟大一低头便看见金珉锡对着自己张开双臂，委屈似的嘟囔着，“冷...”

“珉锡哥——！”

最受不了哥哥和自己撒娇的口吻，金·最宠哥哥·钟大立马扑过去抱紧光裸着的人儿蹭了蹭

“还冷吗？”

“嗯...抱抱...”

金钟大听话的蹭着哥哥的身体帮着取暖，全然没有注意身后的人正把润滑液挤在手心随手用中指沾了些，便以迅雷不及掩耳的速度脱下金钟大的裤子往那从未被触碰过的小洞插了进去

“啊——！！”

许是乍然的疼痛伴随惊吓，金钟大的腰一下子弹了起来挣扎着要往前逃却被扣住了腰，动弹不得的金钟大回眸狠狠瞪向把手指插在自己体内的人，“你干什么！”

“你今天怎么老问这问题，”朴灿烈那脸皮叫一厚，竟是一副无奈的表情对金钟大眨眨眼，“既然不给我上珉锡哥，那我只好上你了，不然叫我找谁去？”

“你、啊！呃...你爱找谁、找谁去...呜、关我什么事！”

朴灿烈抓着人的腰把人拽近自己，粗鲁的插进第二根手指扩张，“没事，很快就完事了，我可没兴趣跟你玩儿太久。”

“呜...啊、珉 珉锡哥...”

眼瞧着那人是打不走了，金钟大转而可怜兮兮的向金珉锡求助，后者怜爱又抱歉地亲亲那泛泪的眼角

“抱歉啊，钟大...可是灿烈也、也兴奋了嘛...说到底都是我不好，以后不会这样了，就这一次、一次而已，我们倩尼为了哥忍耐一下，好不好？”

“什么 嘛、啊...可是我不、不喜欢他呜...”

“我知道、对不起喔，我知道钟大喜欢我，我也是。嗯、以后就我们两个人，好吗？”

金珉锡是真的感到愧疚，也不想喜欢的人被人这么做，可是他也同样对朴灿烈抱着歉意。以金钟大对金珉锡的了解，当然晓得哥哥的此刻的心思，否则也不可能这么乖乖就范了

“呜、嗯...”

“你、啊！不要、我...嗯！朴灿烈...你 轻点...呜呜...珉锡哥呜...”

手指刚增加到第三根的时候朴灿烈就拔出来想直接插进性器，但接收到金珉锡责怪的眼神，朴灿烈只好敷衍地在肿胀的性器上淋了点润滑液，抹开后伸手撑开金钟大的后穴直直送了进去

“呃！呜——！”

金钟大呜咽了声，咬着唇隐忍后穴肿胀的刺痛感，朴灿烈也如同自己刚才说的，不给金钟大留点适应时间便马上开始抽插

后庭肿胀的疼痛让金钟大两道八字眉拧在一块儿，刚哄回去的眼泪又挤了出来，委屈巴巴地直往金珉锡怀里拱

“呜...哥、珉锡哥...痛...我痛...”

“钟大...”

“哈啊...金钟大你放松一点行不行，想把我咬断吗？”

金钟大趴在金珉锡怀里喘气，根本没力气和朴灿烈斗嘴，朴灿烈被夹得受不了，忽地动手打了下金钟大的股瓣

“噫啊！”

偏白的皮肤一拍打便生出了红印，朴灿烈看着突然有些兴奋，提起人的腰便开始猛力抽插，金钟大被这么一刺激声音都跑调了，胡乱摇着头也不知是疼痛还是舒服

“珉、珉锡哥...”金钟大的双眼通红又泛着水气，拉长了尾音伸手向哥哥撒娇，“你让、让朴灿烈别弄了...我不、不喜欢呜呜...”

“好了好了，钟大呀，不哭啊...哎一古...”

金珉锡接住伸向自己的手，心疼地拍着对方的背轻声哄着，一面抬眼望向后方那个咧嘴笑的人

“你轻点，钟大是第一次...”

朴灿烈不以为然，“珉锡哥不也是第一次，刚才就没见他有多轻。”

“那是、你之前有 有...用手...不算...”金珉锡红着脸低声反驳

“知道了知道了，反正珉锡哥就心疼金钟大。”

装作厌烦的挥挥手，朴灿烈维持在金钟大体内的状态抓住他的腰将整个人抱住往后躺下，伸手揉弄金钟大有些软了的性器一面朝金珉锡招手，“哥，坐上来吧？”

“啊、嗯？”

朴灿烈坏笑道，“既然心疼金钟大，哥让他爽不就好了。”

“唔！你 你这人...”

“快点儿珉锡哥，我想动了。”

金珉锡涨红着脸说不出话来，直勾勾盯着那根被朴灿烈撸得愈发硬挺的性器，咽了口口水，在朴灿烈催促的视线下爬过去缓缓坐上金钟大的腹部，后者迷惑地垂眼望向他

“哥后面刚插过还算松着吧，直接进去可以吗？”

“唔...应 应该可以...”

金珉锡把手伸到股缝，有些犹豫地撑开还湿滑着的后穴，一手撑在金钟大的腹部一面对准朴灿烈替自己握住的性器沈下腰

“呜...”

几乎是金珉锡吞进整根性器的瞬间，朴灿烈用力向上挺动腰，撞进金钟大体内的同时连带着金珉锡也被深深撞击了下，两人一齐惊呼出声

“啊...哈啊...”

“哈、呜！”

朴灿烈每一次挺腰都会同时引起身上两个人的呻吟，金珉锡还能勉强用手撑在金钟大的腹部，金钟大就不行了，后方被强烈的抽插，还要承受前方紧致酥麻的快感，只能无力的瘫软在朴灿烈身上胡乱喊着对方和哥哥的名字

这样别扭的姿势没持续多久，濒临爆发边缘的朴灿烈用低音炮吼了声便将金钟大和金珉锡一同掀翻在床上，一阵猛烈抽插后拔出来按着金钟大的腰操控他在金珉锡体内冲撞了一阵，看着两人一前一后的射出白浊，最后自己跪着向前挪了两步，撸动几下射在躺着的金珉锡脸上

金珉锡吓了一跳，恍惚地抬眼望着朴灿烈似乎想说什么，但过度操劳的身体让那双有些失焦的大眼眨了几下便招架不住沉重的眼皮闭上了

金钟大挣扎着爬起身，撑着不稳的身子好像要下床去哪儿

“嘶...朴灿烈、该死的，给我帮把手。”

朴灿烈环着手挑眉，“你想干什么？”

“带珉锡哥去洗澡！哥爱干净，就这么睡会睡得不舒服的...”

“带哥去洗澡？就凭你现在这样儿？”

“还不是你害的！啊——呃...”金钟大一生气便牵动到后方，撕裂的疼痛让他的五官瞬间揪在一起

“得了，你躺着吧，我去弄条热毛巾来也比你拖着哥爬到浴室强。”

朴灿烈朝金钟大摆摆手，起身到浴室弄了盆热水和毛巾，回来便看见床上的两人早已躺在一起发出平稳的呼吸声

“...真好意思。”朴灿烈对刚才还想带金珉锡去洗澡的人翻了个白眼

用毛巾沾热水轻轻帮金珉锡擦拭汗涔涔的身体，又伸进手指将大量的白浊抠挖出体内，期间金珉锡下意识发出软软的哼叫差点让他又硬起来。最后就著有些变冷的水洗了次毛巾，在金钟大和自己身上大略擦过后，朴灿烈把毛巾随手放下便在金珉锡身边躺下，又拉来棉被盖住三人的身体

“晚安，珉锡哥。”

end

还有要交代的东西可是这篇已经太长了

预计之后还会有一个后记！

（持续增长的废话）


End file.
